


Il neige !

by Snowfea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, c'est hyper vieux, mais pourquoi pas le partager, tellement de fluff, y'a aussi de la neige tient
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfea/pseuds/Snowfea
Summary: Il y a cette chaleur dans la poitrine de Dean lorsque Castiel était près de lui. Alors, quand l'ange le supplie d'aller marcher dans la neige, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il mette longtemps à accepter...Situé aux alentours de la saison 5? Je n'en ai aucune idée





	Il neige !

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ça il y a un presque un an, et je l'avais posté sur ffnet à l'époque puisque je n'avais aucune idée de l'existence de AO3. Enjoy!

« Il neige ! »  
L’exclamation naïve et émerveillée fusa dans la pièce silencieuse. L’homme à l’origine de ce cri du cœur avait le nez et la paume des mains pressés contre une vitre, et observait d’un air fasciné et candide les pétales de neige qui tombaient lentement, couvrant tout doucement le sol de satin blanc.  
« Dean, regarde ! Il neige ! »  
Le prénommé Dean leva les yeux de l’écran de télévision, et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il vit l’autre homme, sourire qui illumina tout son visage et fit briller ses yeux de cet éclat si particulier qu’il ne réservait qu’à l’ange.  
« Oui, Cas. Il neige ».  
L’autre recula légèrement de la fenêtre, fronçant les sourcils en découvrant la buée sur la vitre. Il passa distraitement la main dessus, avant de faire volte-face vers Dean.  
« On pourrait... »  
Il fit une pause, sembla chercher ses mots un instant. Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent à ceux du chasseur, qui détourna le regard après un instant. Cela ne découragea pas l’ange, qui reprit d’une voix cependant hésitante :  
« On pourrait aller… Dehors ? Avant que la neige ne fonde ?  
\- La neige sera encore là demain, Cas » fit Dean en recentrant son attention sur la dixième saison de Dr Sexy MD.  
Le léger soupir de déception de Cas fit naître un drôle de sentiment en Dean, qui tenta de l’analyser et, n’y arrivant pas, décida de le laisser de côté. Il tourna la tête vers l’ange, dont le regard océan était à nouveau tourné vers la fenêtre. Le chasseur était sûr que s’il avait pu voir les ailes de l’ange, elles traîneraient au sol.   
« Je ne comprends pas, Cas ; tu as déjà vu de la neige, non ?   
\- Ce n’est pas pareil » répliqua l’ange.  
Dean eut l’impression de revoir Sam qui, du haut de ses huit ans, le suppliait de le laisser sortir de la chambre de motel pour jouer dans la neige.

« Je ne comprends pas, Sammy. Tu as déjà vu de la neige avant, non ?  
\- C’est pas pareil, avait répliqué son frère d’un air légèrement boudeur. Et puis, avait-il ajouté alors que ses yeux commençaient à se mouiller de larmes, je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu’on reverra de la neige à nouveau. »  
Dean se souvenait de son déchirement intérieur. Sam serait heureux, s’il le laissait sortir ; John, en revanche, serait furieux lorsqu’il le découvrirait. Voire plus que furieux. Dean n’oublierait jamais la fois où Sam avait failli mourir parce qu’il n’avait pas respecté les directives de son père, même si ce n’était pas tant l’engueulade qui avait suivit qui l’avait marqué mais la culpabilité. C’était son rôle de grand frère de veiller sur Sam, de faire en sorte qu’il ne lui arrive rien. Mais que pouvait-il faire face à ce regard de chien battu qui le suppliait de le laisser aller jouer dehors ?  
« Très bien, avait capitulé Dean, mais tu restes avec moi et on ne s’éloigne pas de devant la chambre. »  
Le sourire qui avait illuminé le visage de Sam, et son rire alors qu’ils se lançaient de la neige compensèrent toutes les punitions de John lorsqu’il rentra.

« Qu’est-ce qui n’est pas pareil, Cas ? »  
L’ange ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il quitta le rebord de la fenêtre et s’assit sur le canapé aux côtés de Dean, veillant à ne pas renverser la bière qui était sur la table. Il savait à quel point cela aurait agacé le chasseur.  
« J’ai observé les humains pendant des milliers d’années, Dean. Je sais ce qu’est la neige, qu’elle est faite de cristaux de glace agglomérés en flocons, que c’est froid et que la sensation de la neige glissant lentement dans notre dos est extrêmement désagréable. Mais je n’ai jamais pu l’expérimenter par moi-même, Dean.  
\- Wow, Cas, tu veux dire que tu n’as jamais… Mais vous foutiez quoi au Paradis ?  
\- Nous attendions nos ordres, mais je ne comprends pas en quoi cette question est pertinente. »  
Le chasseur le regarda avec incrédulité, puis il secoua la tête. Il se leva pour aller chercher une autre bière, attrapant la bouteille vide au passage. A l’entrée de la cuisine, il ajouta, rien que pour faire taire ce sentiment étrange, cette sensation de chaleur au niveau de la poitrine qu’il avait lorsque l’ange était tout prêt :  
« Tu sais quoi Cas ? On va attendre que Sam soit rentré, puis on ira dehors pour voir la neige. Ça te va ? »  
Malheureusement pour Dean, la chaleur dans sa poitrine s’accentua lorsque Cas fit un immense sourire.

***

« La neige est froide, Dean.  
\- Je sais, Cas.  
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous trouvez la neige si attirante. Mes pieds sont mouillés, mes mains me font mal, et l’air froid me brûle la gorge.  
\- Respire par le nez » conseilla Sam qui se tenait à leurs côtés.  
Il les avait rejoint une heure après la promesse de Dean, et avait accepté avec joie de se joindre à eux pour une promenade dans la neige. Ils s’étaient tous les trois éloignés du motel et de la ville, et se trouvaient à présent sur un chemin de terre au milieu d’un champ ; seul le silence, parfois brisé par le bruit d’une voiture passant sur la nationale juste à côté, régnait. Sam était sur le point de rajouter quelque chose lorsqu’une boule de neige lui heurta le haut du crâne. Pas besoin de chercher le coupable, la réponse fusa toute seule :  
« DEAN ! »  
Seul un rire lui répondit, ainsi qu’une question de Castiel.  
« Je ne comprends pas Dean, pourquoi considères-tu que lancer de la neige à Sam est amusant ? »  
L’ange se prit une boule de neige sur le nez avant que Dean ne puisse répondre. La voix de Sam, qui s’était éloigné, s’éleva :  
« Oups, désolé Cas ! Je visais le nigaud à côté de toi ! »  
Ledit nigaud ne prit pas la peine de répondre verbalement. A la place, Sam se retrouva avec de la neige dans les cheveux et une furieuse envie de vengeance, mais avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoi-que ce soit, Castiel était apparu devant lui, un semblant de boule de neige à la main, et lui avait lancé dessus avant de réapparaître aux côtés de Dean, qui rit d’un air stupéfait.  
« Wow, ça Cas c’était vraim- »  
Son exclamation admirative fut coupée par une boule de neige bien placée qui lui arriva directement sur le nez.  
« Cas ! s’exclama-t-il d’un ton outré, avant de se baisser pour esquiver de la neige lancée par son frère. Tu m’auras pas, bitch ! rajouta-t-il.  
\- C’est ce qu’on va voir, jerk ! » répliqua Sam.  
S’ensuivit une mémorable bataille de boules de neige. Dean avait plaqué Sam au sol et en avait profité pour lui mettre de la neige dans le cheveux, avec un « Il faudrait penser à les couper, non ? » narquois. Son petit frère ne s’était cependant pas laissé faire, et Dean s’était retrouvé le nez contre le duvet de neige cotonneux – littéralement. Cas n’était pas en reste, et avait lancé – sans tricher avec ses pouvoirs – autant de neige qu’il pouvait sur les deux chasseurs, qui, une fois relevés, lui avait rendu la pareille. La bataille terminée, Sam s’était assis par terre, grommelant que « De toutes façons, mon pantalon est trempé, qu’est-ce que ça va y changer ? », et Dean riait aux éclats, la main posée sur l’épaule de Castiel comme pour l’empêcher de partir. Non pas que l’ange eut envie de partir, de toutes façons. Cet après-midi était devenu l’un de ses souvenirs préférés, et pour rien au monde il n’aurait voulut qu’il se termine.   
Dean arrêta de rire et observa l’ange : ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d’habitude, et de l’eau gouttait misérablement de quelques une de ses mèches. Ses joues étaient rougies par le froid, et ses yeux bleus brillaient de bonheur à peine contenu alors qu’il dévisageait le chasseur qui lui faisait face. Et si l’adjectif ‘adorable’ lui vint à l’esprit pour qualifier l’ange, eh bien, personne n’en saurait jamais rien.  
« Dean, fit Castiel.  
\- Cas, répondit-il, la voix un peu rauque – mais c’était sans doutes parce qu’il avait beaucoup ri, oui, c’était sûrement ça. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu’une chaleur montait de sa poitrine en dépit du froid glacial ?  
\- Merci d’avoir accepté de sortir voir la neige » dit simplement Castiel, et ce fut tout.  
Dean se demandait parfois comment l’ange faisait pour être aussi sérieux à propos de tout. Merde, pensa Dean, ce n’était qu’une bataille de boules de neige. Il était certes vrai que dans leurs vie de chasseurs, les moments de paix uniquement troublée par des éclats de rire étaient rares, mais que Castiel lui soit aussi reconnaissant pour une activité aussi simple que celle-ci lui faisait mal au cœur. Ce n’était pas de la pitié, loin de là, mais plutôt une pointe de… Culpabilité, songea Dean. C’est de la foutue culpabilité.  
« Tu sais, Cas, ce n’est rien. Je veux dire, c’est rien, c’est une simple bataille de boules de neige, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en se rendant compte que sa première phrase pouvait être mal interprétée. T’as pas besoin de me remercier pour ça, tu sais ? C’est… normal, c’est ce qu’on fait entre amis. »  
Enfin, pas uniquement entre amis, se dit Dean en regardant les lèvres de Castiel, avant de se mettre une baffe mentale pour avoir osé penser ça. Mais l’ange ne semblait pas avoir relevé, son regard était fixé sur le chasseur et ne semblait pas vouloir en bouger. Il eut un sourire, et le mot ‘adorable’ traversa une nouvelle fois l’esprit de Dean.  
« Adorable, dit-il avant de se rendre compte qu’il avait pensé tout haut. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et il aurait parié sa foutue âme qu’il aurait rougi si ses joues n’avaient pas déjà été couleur vermeille à cause du froid.  
\- Qu’est ce qui est adorable, Dean ? demanda l’ange.  
\- Pas quoi, mais qui » répondit le chasseur avant de se remettre une baffe mentale. Bordel, mais à quoi il jouait ? Il tenta de penser à la dernière fille qu’il avait vue pour éviter de se mettre encore plus dans l’embarras, mais il revenait toujours aux grands yeux bleus de Castiel qui attendait une réponse, qui l’attendait patiemment lui.  
« Qui ? » demanda Castiel.  
Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et le regard de l’ange se fixa immédiatement sur sa bouche. Il releva les yeux vers le chasseur avec ce qui sembla être de la difficulté. L’aîné des Winchester inspira.  
« Toi. »  
Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Non, non, il n’avait pas dit ça, il n’avait pas pu lui dire ça, et Sam qui était juste à côté, et bon sang qu’avait-il dit ? Attendez, bien sûr qu’il n’avait pas dit ça, il devait être en train de rêver, ou alors ce foutu Trickster était revenu à la vie par il-ne-savait-quel miracle et ce qu’il vivait n’était pas réel. Dean nota subitement que le regard de Castiel s’était éclairé, et qu’un sourire était apparut sur ses lèvres. Des mains s’emparèrent des siennes, et la chaleur dans la poitrine du chasseur devint une boule de feu, si puissante qu’il se demanda comment la neige faisait pour ne pas fondre. Le sourire de Castiel devint alors hésitant et fragile, et si Dean ne le pensait pas réellement ? Et si Dean regrettait ?  
Dean se pencha subitement en avant et posa sa bouche contre les lèvres sèches et froides de Cas. Elles étaient cependant douces, réellement douces et le baiser l’était aussi ; la boule de feu se transforma en incendie. Réalisant alors ce qu’il était en train de faire, il mit fin au baiser et recula de quelques pas. L’ange passa la langue sur ses lèvres, tentant de se remémorer de la sensation d’avoir celles de Dean contre les siennes, et s’avança vers lui.   
« Dean.  
\- Cas ? répondit le chasseur d’une voix légèrement tremblante – même s’il le nierait jusqu’au bout.  
\- La sensation de la neige glissant lentement le long de mon dos est en effet extrêmement désagréable, mais serait largement supportable si tu m’embrassais à nouveau. »  
Dean sourit, d’un sourire qui sentait le renouveau, puis, juste parce qu’il le pouvait, il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Cas. L’incendie se transforma en lave incandescente dans sa poitrine.


End file.
